Drago Malefoy et l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard!
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Avec du retard! beaucoup de retard! je vous donne un gros gros gros chapitre! Review svp! et pardonner moi!
1. Default Chapter

Mot de l'auteur : Je n'ai que deux chapitre d'écrit, le premier finit et l'autre pas encore!!!! Tout cas aucun personnage de m'appartiens sauf Abella Malefoy, il y auras sûrement ses parent pis peut-être un frère et une s?ur!!! J'ai fais son passer mystérieux!!! D'ou peu t'elle avoir entendu parler de Ron, Harry et Hermione? Et depuis quand quelqu'un n'a pas peur de dire le nom de « Voldemort »? Et d'ou vient cette soudaine envie de le détruire??? A vous de découvrir!!! Moi je vous dit rien!!!!  
  
Iiiiiiii que je suis Méchante!!!!!  
  
  
  
Drago Malefoy et  
  
l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
La cousine bizarre  
  
Le soleil se lève a l'horizon, il éclaire la chambre du Motel ou cette histoire commence. Le bruit d'une rivière qui coule près du Motel, plonge l'héros de cette histoire dans un sommeil léger. Une femme blonde et énerver appelle son fils.  
  
-Aller lève toi paresseux, ta cousine ne va pas attendre longtemps! Dépêche toi!  
  
Le jeune garçon blond qui dormais, ouvrit ses yeux gris pale et regardas sa mère d'un regard ensommeiller. Cette dernière lui lance un regard assassin.  
  
-Lève toi je te dis! Crias t'elle a nouveau. Le garçon blond se lève, met sa robe de sorcier, car il est vrai que cette femme et ce garçon son des sorcier. Le jeune sorcier entre en cinquième année au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.  
  
-Drago vite! S'exclamas la femme en voyant que son fils bouge au ralentis. Le garçon prénommé Drago, ferme sa valise, peigne ses cheveux emmêler par arrière de sorte a ce qu'ils sois lise sur le dessus de son crane, comme a son habitude, il souris a son reflet, un sourire narquois. Ensuite il sort rejoindre sa mère qui l'attend dehors. Tout deux prirent place dans une voiture de marque Ford. La dame mis le contact et la voiture s'ébranlas. Au loin devant, il aperçoit le port, ou une jeune fille et un homme attend tranquillement, ils semblaient être en grande discutions. La voiture s'arrête, l'homme et la jeune fille dépose leur bagage dans le coffre arrière et viennent prendre place dans la voiture.  
  
-Bonjour chérie! Dit l'homme a la femme blonde, Narsica tu te souvient de la fille de mon frère? Je vous présente Abella Malefoy!  
  
-Bonjour! Dit timidement Abella.  
  
-Bonjours! Répondit vivement Drago avec un sourire attendu.  
  
-Narsica, nous allons les laisser au chemin de traverse pour qu'ils puissent acheter leur fourniture scolaire et pour qu'il fassent connaissance! Dit Lucius le mari de Narsica, tout en adressant un clin d'?il a son fils.  
  
Arriver a Londres, la voiture s'immobilise devant un bar miteux, Lucius donne un sac d'or et la liste de fourniture scolaire a Drago tout en leur disant, qu'il allais revenir les prendre en fin de soirée. Drago et Abella entre dans le bar miteux qui se trouve derrière eux, ils se dirige vers la court ou se trouve la porte magique qui leur permettras de se rendre sur le fameux chemin de traverse. Drago regarde les gens, puis localise quelqu'un qu'il connaît.  
  
-Hé Potter, on n'a pas gonfler une tante cette été? Peut-être que tu t'est fait mettre dehors de chez toi et tu vis au chaudron baveur.  
  
Le chaudron baveur est une auberge sur le chemin de traverse, et Potter, est nul autre que Harry Potter, le grand ennemi de Drago.  
  
-Ca te plairait bien, Malefoy! Ca te donnerais au moins quelque chose a dire pendant les cours de potion, depuis quand tu te tien plus avec Crabbe et Goyle?  
  
-Comme si ça te regardais. Commence Malefoy.  
  
-Et depuis quand tu a des fans, autre que Parkinson?  
  
-Ca te regarde pas!  
  
-Eh bien tu le dit toi même, ça te regarde pas de ce que je peut bien faire ce le chemin de traverse, tu ne va pas m'achaler longtemps cette année je t'avertis!  
  
-Oh! Comme j'ai peur! Qu'est ce que le merveilleux Harry Potter peut bien me faire a moi, moi qui suis a Serpentard!  
  
-Serpentard et Gryfondor n'ont entièrement rien a faire avec ça, c'est quelque chose de personnel entre toi et moi, Malefoy.  
  
-Me ferais tu des menaces? Ironise Drago  
  
-Peut-être bien, j'espère seulement que tu n'iras pas voir papa pour te plaindre ou bien ton merveilleux professeur Rogue dont tu est le chouchou?  
  
-Vous avez Rogue comme professeur? S'exclamas soudain Abella qui avait tout écouter sans broncher.  
  
-Oui, ça cause un problème? Répondit Harry sur le ton le plus sec qu'il pouvais.  
  
-Non. non non! Répondit aussitôt Abella.  
  
-Et non j'irais pas me plaindre, puisse que ce seras toi qui perdras. Ce n'est pas le héros de tout le monde qui me fait peur, Potter!  
  
-Je.  
  
-Écoutez tout les deux, pourquoi vous êtes la a vous dire des sottises, quand vous pourriez bien faire la paix et combattre Voldemort a vous deux? Pourquoi vous ne vous accordez pas? Qu'est ce qui ses passer? Coupe Abella.  
  
Les deux sorciers se lancèrent alors dans leur récit. Leur qu'ils eurent terminer, Abella sourit.  
  
-Vous voyez? Vous pouvez être aussi amie que moi je le suis avec Hermione Granger!  
  
-Tu.tu connais Hermione? Demande Harry.  
  
-Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie! Harry restas bouche-bée et Drago regarde Abella avec une expression de dégoût.  
  
-Harry, Harry! Cris alors une voix derrière eux. Drago se retourne et voit Hermione et Ron, les deux inséparable de Harry se diriger vers eux.  
  
-Abella, que fait tu ici? Demande aussitôt Hermione.  
  
-Je suis venu voir mon cousin et acheter mes fourniture scolaire!  
  
-Ah, oui je te présente Harry et Ron! Abella leur dit bonjours avec un simple signe de tête et un sourire.  
  
-Alors, Drago, cher cousin, et Harry, serrez vous la mains je vous le demande et plus rien de méchant!  
  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça, peu tu me dire?  
  
-Parce que tu est mon cousin, et que j'ai besoin de toi, tout comme Harry pour détruire Voldemort a tout jamais! Dit Abella d'un ton décider.  
  
-Quoi? Dirent en ch?ur, Drago, Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Oui, j'ai entendue parlez de vous trois, explique Abella en désignant Ron, Harry et Hermione, et j'ai besoin d'un fils de mangemort et il y a moi, j'ai tout un plan en tête, il faut me faire confiance! Serrez vous la main tout les deux. Drago s'avance le premier vers Harry et tend sa main droite et Harry la sert avec avidité.  
  
-Bien, maintenant venez avec moi, je doit tout vous expliquer.  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Svp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ca fini mal comme fin de chapitre non??? Toute l'information que vous voulez savoir est dans l'autre!!!!! Pauvreee de vous!!!!!!!  
  
( Xxx Saria 


	2. Rentrer fracassante

Je sais. J'ai un peu de retard!!! Mais bon!! Voici le deuxième chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer!!!!!  
  
Remerciment :  
  
Molianne : Merci!!! J'aime mon idée moi aussi!!! J'ai commencer en voyage, alors demande toi pas pourquoi ça commence dans un motel!! J'ai décris exactement la chambre dans la qu'elle j'étais, il y avais un ruisseau ou on pouvais pêcher juste en arrière, c'étais le matin et le soleil plombais sur moi!!! Loll en tout cas!! Merci  
  
Juliepotter : Je suis désoler que ça l'est pris au tant de temps!! Je croyais pas que ça prendrais autant de temps!!! J'espère que tu va me pardonner!!! En attendant, voici mon deuxième chapitre.  
  
Cidji : Merci!!!! Malheureusement pour toi, ça va prendre du temps pour la suite, a moins que j'aille de l'inspiration et beaucoup de Review!!! Loll  
  
Shinji : loll Merci pour ta review!! Alors voilà la suite!! J'espère que tu va l'aimer, je n'aime pas ce chapitre! Tout cas!!! Mon préférer ça va être le troisième. On va savoir qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, une idée?  
  
Valerie : Toi je te reconnais, j'ai eu trois review de file de toi!! Faut croire que tu aime mes fics et ça me fais plaisir de voir que tu aime ceux que presque personne ne remarque!!! Alors je me suis dis que ce serais bien pour toi de vous donner la suite!! Et je te promet de mettre la suite des autre fic que tu ma reviewer!! Alors Voilà et Merci!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Rentrer fracassante  
  
Les 5 adolescents se dirige vers le glacer, ou il prirent place sur une table.  
  
-Alors explique! Demande Drago. -Bon d'accord voici mon plan, Drago tu devras trouver tout plant de Voldemort, Ron frisonne au son de ce nom maléfique, et nous les communiquer, toi Harry tu joue le rôle de l'appât, Hermione, ton intelligence seras utile, trouve un sort puissant pour désarmer un mage noir très puisant, Ron toi, tu devras occuper les professeur de l'école pendant que nous agirons, tu peut demander au fantôme de l'école ainsi qu'a tes deux frères et ta s?ur! Vous accepter? Tous les quatre bouche-bée regarde Abella. Tous les quatre approuvèrent d'un signe de tête sans posez de question.  
  
Le jour de la rentrée arrivas rapidement, ils avaient élaborer un plan qui semblais a tout épreuve. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a la gare, ils prirent place dans un compartiment. Ils se mirent a bavarder de leur plan et soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un garçon se tenait la. -Est ce que je peut entrer avec vous? Moi et mon amie? Il n'y a plus de place dans le train! Demandas t'il d'une voix plutôt grave. -Oui tu peut! Assuras Harry. -Viens! Dit le garçon a une personne a coté de lui. Une jeune entras suivis par son ami. -Qui êtes vous? Demandas le garçon. -Moi, Ron Weasley! -Hermione Granger! -Drago Malefoy -Abella Malefoy. -Harry, Harry Potter. -Et vous? Demanda Drago. -Moi, c'est Gabrielle! Dit la jeune fille qui devais avoir l'age de Ginny. -Moi, c'est Kevin.  
  
Pendant le reste du voyage, les 5 nouveaux inséparable fit la connaissance de Gabrielle et Kevin. Tous deux nouveaux d'une école éloigner. Lorsqu'ils arrivas enfin a Poudlard, Abella suivit son cousins et ses nouveaux amis a l'intérieur du château ou elle se dirigeas avec Kevin et Gabrielle avec les premières années. Le rituel de la cérémonie de répartition fut le même juste qu'a ce que McGonagall appela le nom de « Abella Malefoy »  
  
Abella sorti du rang et s'assoie sur le tabouret prévu pour. Le professeur déposa le choixpeau magique sur sa tete, et Abella entendit cette voix a son oreille.  
  
-Oui. . . Disais t'elle, je voit très bien dans ta tête, tu est ruser, très ruser, mais aussi courageuse de vouloir affronter le seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne sais ou te mettre. . .  
  
-Alors mettez moi a Serpentard, j'aimerais bien être avec mon cousin! Murmure Abella.  
  
-Tu a ta place dans cette maison, je t'y voit très bien. SERPENTARD! Cris le choixpeau.  
  
La mine stastifaite, Abella se dirigeas vers son cousin qui l'attendais avec un sourire. Gabrielle fut envoyer a Serdaigle ainsi que Kevin. Après le festin, tous les élèves e levas et sortis de la grande salle. Dans le hall, Abella et Drago attendais les autres. Drago avais appris par l'intervalle de son père que Voldemort et ses fidèles attaquerais Pré-Au- Lard cette nuit. Il fallait agir alors a ce moment. Lorsqu'il fut tous réuni, (avec les jumeaux Weasley, mais ils savent pas pourquoi ils font ça, juste d'embêter les professeur les ravisaient.) Ron et les jumeaux se lances a l'attaque, le but étais d'occuper les professeurs sans qu aucun d'entre eux ne sorte de la grande salle. Harry jetas la cape d'invisibilité sur la tête des 3 autres ainsi que lui. Ils sortit tous du château et se dirigeas vers Pré-Au-Lard ou leurs destins est en jeux . . .  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre deux  
  
  
  
Aimer ca??? Veut la suite???? Oui? Non? Peut-être? Bon! Je vais vous donner la suite a une condition, essayer de trouver qui est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard! Un indice, ce n'est pas Drago sinon le titre ne serais pas Drago Malefoy ET l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Ce n'est pas Abella non plus sinon ça serais l'héritière, alors une idée?  
  
Xxx Saria 


	3. Plan hideux

Chapitre 3  
Un plan hideux  
  
Ils marchèrent ainsi juste qu'a destination. En effet, Voldemort et ses fidèles attaquais le village de Pré-Au-Lard sans aucune raison valable. Ils restèrent pétrifier a la vu de tout ceci. Puis par une bourrasse de vent la  
cape d'invisibilité tomba de leurs tête.  
  
-Non, mais qu'est ce que vous faite ici? Lança une voix derrière eux.  
  
Il se retournèrent un a la fois, complètement stupéfait de voir leur  
professeur de potion courir vers eux et s'arrêter devant eux les bras  
croiser.  
  
-Merde, Ron n'a pas réussit! Susurras Abella.  
  
-Réussit quoi? Ah oui! Le petit jeux stupide pour nous embêter, mais je vous avais vu et je suis parti avant qu'il ne rentre. Mais que faite vous  
ici?  
  
Ils n'ont pas pu répondre a cette dernière question, car un grand hurlement suivit d'un éclair vert vient troubler leur conversation. Abella et Drago entrèrent finalement en action. Ils courut se réfugier près d'une batiste. Hermione elle, lançais le sort qu'elle avais trouver sur Harry, le contre Avada. Ce sort a pour effet de protéger une personne du sort fatale. Puis Hermione cria et courut se cacher près de Abella et Drago. Harry et Rogue  
restais donc seuls. Voldemort tourna sa tête hideuse vers l'endroit ou Hermione avais crier quelque minutes avant et souris a voir Harry et Rogue.  
  
-Harry Potter, quelle joie de te retrouver enfin, en faite je m'attendais a  
te voir ici. Dit t'il.  
  
Harry ne recula pas d'un pouce. Il restais la a regarder son ennemi sans  
broncher. Voldemort s'avanças vers lui avec son sourire sadique et trahissais ses mauvaise intention. Ses yeux brillais d'une nouvelle lueur. Harry ne lui connaissais pas, en faite il ne le connaissais pas du tout, il  
n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi haineux, même de Rogue.  
  
Rogue lui, il ne cessais de regarder Harry et Voldemort, comme pour y faire  
un lien ou pour voir leur réaction. Il ne voulais pas mourir, en faite  
personne ne le voulais vraiment. Voldemort s'avanças vers Harry, il s'apprêtais a lever sa baguette magique, mais c'est a ce moment que Abella passa a l'action, elle lança le sort « Stupéfix » Voldemort tombas sur le sol. Les magemort se précipitas, ils commençaient a lancer des sort d'un  
bord et d'autre.  
  
Dumbledore et les autres arrivas a l'instant ou l'un des mangemort s'en  
prenais a Drago. Ron marchais tête basse derrière eux, visiblement déçu d'avoir échouer a sa tache. Abella se retourna vers son cousin et laissa  
échapper un grand cris de terreur en le voyant tomber par terre. Elle brandisa sa baguette magique et lança un « Stupéfix » au mangemort et coura  
vers son cousin. Hermione était déjà a genou près de Drago.  
  
-Il est vivant, il est juste dans les pommes! Disais t'elle.  
  
Rogue et Harry avaient lancer tous pleins de sortilèges autour d'eux, comme  
pour empêcher les mangemorts de défaire le sortilège d'Abella!  
  
-Retourner vers l'école! Alerta Dumbledore d'une voix puissante.  
  
Hermione fit l'éviter Drago, elle et Abella commencèrent a rentrer a  
l'école, Ron qui avait suivit les professeurs, coura vers Hermione pour l'aider. Harry et Rogue était toujours en pleine attaque. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs réussis a renvoyer les mangemorts d'ou ils venaient et  
lorsque que Dumbledore s'approcha de Voldemort, celui disparut en un  
éclair.  
  
Harry baissa les bras. Rogue se retourna vers lui et s'adressa au  
professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Il devrait être renvoyer, lui et ses amis!  
  
-Il vous as aider, alors ce serais inutile! Retourne a l'école Harry! Dit  
Dumbledore calmement.  
  
Harry coura rejoindre ses amis et tous les cinq marchèrent lentement vers l'école. Arrivé la bas, Drago se réveilla et fini le chemin en marchant. Dans le hall de l'école, assis sur la dernière marche du grand escalier de marbre, Kevin était assis adosser contre le mur, les bras croiser et les  
regardait d'un air cruel.  
  
-Vous vous êtes bien amuser?  
  
FIN du chapitre 3!!!!!  
  
Alors, c'est bien???  
Je suis désolé de mon retard, j'avait complètement arrêter d'écrire!!!! J'espère que vous avez appréciez!!!! Et vous n'avez toujours pas trouver  
l'Héritier, j'attend moi! Il s'est pourtant bien manifester dans ce  
chapitre!!! Je sais il est cour!!!! Mais je vais écrire le 4 eme, surement aujourd'hui!  
(je parle du chapitre la!!!)  
Review svp!  
Xxx  
Saria 


	4. Mise a niveau

Mot de l'auteur : PARDON!! J'ai un grand grand grand retard. oh je suis désolée! Il y a pleins de choses qui ont bouleverser ma vie paisible! Enfin bon! Je vous ai écrit le chapitre 4! Avec un nouveau personnage qui m'appartiens amplement! Luna!!!!! Je la met partout ce personnage la! Imaginez l'effet que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu Luna LoveGood dans Harry Potter! J'ai figer! Héhé! Je vous laisse lire et je met les remerciement en bas! Bonne lecture!!  
  
(Je l'ai fait plus long pour me faire pardonner!)  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Mise a niveau  
  
Drago regarda Kevin avec dégoût. Hermione le fixa, Harry était bouche-bé. Ron ne comprenait absolument rien. Abella, elle souris.  
  
-Non pas vraiment! Répondit t'elle.  
  
-Pourtant, il semble que vous vous êtes bien amusez! Dit Kevin en se levant.  
  
-Comment sait tu? Demanda Drago.  
  
-Parlez moins fort la prochaine fois que vous faite un plan dans le train! Dit t'il en ricanant et en remontant les escaliers de marbre.  
  
-On a de sérieux ennuis! Dit Hermione pour tout réconfort.  
  
-On ferait bien de courir nous coucher avant que les professeur ne revienne! Dit Ron.  
  
Tous approuvèrent et chacun parti vers leurs salle commune respective. Le lendemain matin, ils se rejoignit dans le hall après avoir déjeuner, et sorti du château. Ils marchèrent juste qu'au lac et s'assiérent par terre.  
  
-Qu'est qu'on va faire maintenant? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Je ne sais pas.. Abella une idée? Demanda Drago en se tourna vers sa cousine qui coucher sur le dos regardait le ciel.  
  
-Je commence. Dit t'elle.  
  
-Raconte nous! Dit Harry.  
  
Abella s'assit et regarda a tour de rôle ses amis.  
  
-Eh bien, on sait que Voldemort a peur de Dumbledore, on sais que Voldemort veux tuer Harry. Donc il faut emmener Voldemort, Harry et Dumbledore dans le meme endroit ou nous aurons pleins d'être pour nous aider.. Dit Abella.  
  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant McGonagall approcher.  
  
-Mr et Miss Malefoy, le professeur Rogue vous attend dans son bureau pour vous donner la punition mériter a vos comportement de hier soir! Mr, Weasley et Potter, ainsi que vous Miss Granger, vous êtes prier de vous rendre dans mon bureau ou je vous infligerait le châtiment voulu! Dit t'elle en repartant vers le château.  
  
-Sérieux ennuis. Répéta Hermione.  
  
Drago et Abella se dirigeas sans parler vers le bureau de Rogue ou la porte ouverte de leur indiquaient rien de bon. Drago frappa doucement sur la porte ouverte et Rogue leva la tête en les incitant a entrer, a fermer la porte et a s'asseoir devant son bureau.  
  
-Très bien! Dit t'il, vous avez que ce que vous avez fait est grave, je n'en ai aucun doute!  
  
-Bien sur! Dit Drago sur la défensive, nous avons simplement voulu détruire Vous-Savez-qui!  
  
-Bien sur! Et vous pensez que vous alliez réussir avec vous minime expérience Mr Malefoy? Dit Rogue.  
  
-Non, bien sur! C'était stupide de ma part de les emmener la dedans! Dit Abella.  
  
-Oui, très stupide, Miss! Dit Rogue, vous auriez trois mois de retenues! En potion tout d'abord, ensuite, puisse que vous vous croyez si puissant, vous auriez des cours intensif tout les soir de Défense contre les force du mal ainsi que de Sortilège! Avec nul autre que moi comme professeur!  
  
Rogue les renvoya et ils retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione avec les même châtiment. Leur première retenue était pour ce soir. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 5 vers leurs cour commun de Défense contre les force du mal. Aucun d'eux n'avait porter attention au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils entra dans la salle de cour, le professeur n'était pas la. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assiérent a leur place habituels, Drago et Abella opta pour les places près de la fenêtre. Peu après la cloche, le professeur entra.  
  
C 'était une très belle jeune femme. Elle avait de long cheveux roux et légèrement boucler qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle avait de grand yeux jaune, comme les aigle ou les félin, peut importe. Elle portait une robe noire d'allure gothique avec une cape qui lui cachait le dos. Tout le monde dans la classe la regarda d'un ?il admiratif, même les filles. Elle dégageait une forte tension autour d'elle.  
  
-Bonjour! Dit t'elle d'une voix Mélodieuse. On m'appelle Luna DA! Le DA est l'abréviation de mon nom de famille que je ne veux pas prononcer. Vous pourriez m'appelez Madame, Luna ou encore Madame! A vous de voir! Maintenant, suffit le placotages. Enfin non. J'espère juste retenir vos noms.. dite les moi!  
  
Chacun dirent leurs noms, en sortant leur livre de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais Luna fit un geste pour les arrêter.  
  
-Pas de livre dans ma classe, ça donne mal a la tête de lire! Si vous lisez des livres pour apprendre la magie, vous n'irez jamais loin! Sortez donc vos baguette magique, ça ira mieux! De toute façon, le livre que je vous ai demander d'acheter n'est qu'un guide sortilège de défense! Tous les sortilège, leur fonction, nom et comment les jeter, c'est tout! Ce serait dommage de passer l'année a étudier un livre si facile a faire. Je ne sais pas ou vous êtes rendu en défense, alors je vais vous emmener rencontrer des créature contre les quels vous devriez vous défendre. Ca ira des plus facile ou plus difficile, sera comme ça que je verrait votre mise a niveau en groupe!  
  
Ron avait regarder Hermione avec un drôle d'air lorsque Luna insulta les livres. Hermione avait lever la main.  
  
-Oui.. Miss? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Granger Madame! J'ai une question! Dit Hermione.  
  
-Je crois l'avoir remarquer Miss Granger! Qu'est ce que c'est?  
  
-Pourquoi nous avoir fait acheter un livre donc vous ne voulez pas qu'on lise? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Vous le lirez croyez moi! Lorsque je vous demanderais des sortilège d'attaque ou de défense vous l'aurez sous la portez de la main! Et lors des examens, si vous n'avez aucune mémoire pour les sortilèges vu en cour, ils serons automatiquement marquer lorsque je vous en parlerez, vous pourriez les étudier. Je vais vous montrer! J'explique le sortilège de Stupéfixion, ouvrez votre livre a la page 10, que fait t'il? Demanda Luna.  
  
Harry ouvrit son livre a la page 10, en effet le sortilège venais d'apparaître. Il leva la main, obtenu le droit de parole et lut le livre :  
  
-Sortilège de Stupéfixtion, Stupéfix est le sortilège a lancer en pointant votre baguette magique vers l'ennemi! Il a comme fonction de stopper tout mouvement de l'ennemi durant une période indéterminé juste qu'a présent!  
  
-Très bien Harry! Alors, comme vous avez pu le remarquez, le livre est vide, sans comptez le sortilège que nous venons de voir, les sortilèges apparaîtrons aussitôt que vous livre entendrons ma voix en parler! Ca l'évitera a qui que ce sois d'aller plus vite que la classe! Dit t'elle.  
  
Il y eu un murmure d'approbation et Hermione protesta aussitôt mais ne dit rien.  
  
-C'est fini? Oui bon! D'accord! Maintenant suivez moi! Dit Luna en leur tournant le dos.  
  
La cape épousait les contour d'une bosse que Luna avait au dos. Les élèves n'osèrent même pas s'en moquer. Ils suivit Luna dans le parc, et derrière le château. Il y avait un épais brouillard et aucun d'entre ne voyait ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre coté du brouillard. Luna leur montra le mur de l'école, ils étaient tous près.  
  
-Asseyez vous la, s'il vous plait!  
  
Chacun s'assit.  
  
-Je vais vous appelez, un par un et je vous ferait affronter une créature selon l'ordre que vous me direz! Exemple, Harry Potter, tu me dit avoir déjà affronter un détraqueur?  
  
-Oui! Dit Harry.  
  
-Crois tu être capable d'attaquer autre chose? Demanda Luna.  
  
-Hum.non! Les détraqueur me suffisent! Dit Harry.  
  
-Très bien! Entre dans le brouillard et garde ton calme!  
  
Harry pénétra dans le brouillard. Il attendit alors ses oreilles grincher, bourdonner. Il vit alors devant la silhouette noir du détraqueur qui s'avançait vers lui!  
  
-Spero patronum! Dit t'il en pensant a un match de Quiddicth gagner!  
  
Un cerf sorti de l'extrémité et chargeas le détraqueur qui s'envola dans le brouillard!  
  
-Revenez ici, Potter! S'éleva la voix de Luna dans le brouillard.  
  
Harry suivit sa voix et émergeas du brouillard! Tous les yeux était tourner vers le mur de brouillard qui redevient blanc quand Harry sorti. Sans comprendre, il retourna s'asseoir a sa place.  
  
-Mr Londubat! Dit Luna, vous avez attaquer un épouvantard, croyez vous être capable de le faire a nouveau?  
  
-Oui! Dit Neville!  
  
-Très bien, entre dans le brouillard mon garçon.  
  
Alors Harry vit le brouillard se changer en un fenêtre en vitre. L'épouvantard se trouvait juste devant Neville qui ne semblait pas le voir. Il lança le sortilège Ridiculus, et l'épouventard se changeas en Rogue habiller en grand-maman. Ce fut ainsi pour toute la classe. Chacun avait sa spécialité en matière de défense et d'attaque. Luna les ramena a leur classe et leur souris.  
  
-J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop épuiser! Je suis très fière de vous! Vous êtes vraiment rendu très loin! Maintenant, je vous laisse partir! Rappelez vous de chaque sortilège d'attaque que vous savez, de défense aussi! Écrivez la liste sur un parchemin! Je vous en demande au moins plus de 10! A rendre pour le prochain cour! Merci! Dit Luna.  
  
Aussitôt que sa voix se tut, la cloche sonna. Harry et Ron se rendit en Divination, Hermione en Rune. Drago et Abella en métamorphose.  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 4!!!  
  
Une seule review. désolant! Merci a Selphie! Non pas Kevin!!! Voyons! Bon je vous laisse!! Je veux des Review!!!!!  
  
Xxx  
  
Saria! 


End file.
